


Perfect Men

by jungkooks_softie



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, can you believe yoonseok invented boyfriends, idk how to tag, im trash for jikook, im trying, my first attemp, namjin is too cringy but gotta love'm, perfect men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkooks_softie/pseuds/jungkooks_softie
Summary: Seven Perfect Men. And by perfect I mean PERFECT men who serve looks better than professional models. who snatch yo mama bald each comeback. hIts after hits. breaking a record each time and going higher and higher and more professional idols who stay humble to their fans. perfect at dancing singing rapping composing producing acting cooking sports beatboxing, you name it. Literally. name one thing and Bangtan got your back.... Just one thing, one thing has them all fucked in the brains.Love.How the hell are they supposed to do that





	

**Author's Note:**

> welp. :') here goes nothing

please don't hate me im bottom kook trash. if you r here for smut itll be here soon not now so yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried man Im sorry if it's shitty but please subsciptions and comments are always welcome. Ill try to set up an updating schedule. I love writing and I love bangtan so why not combine  
> i will TRYYYY to make this somehow decent and make it a chapter-series fanfic so bare with my mistakes.  
> Thank you, sincerely Min <3


End file.
